Alternate Infatuation
by MelodyAnne
Summary: SEQUEL TO ALTERNATE EXISTENCE We all know that certain people are simply destined to be together. When Syd finally gets out of the life of espionage she was drawn into at sixteen, how will she find her own destiny? [COMPLETE]
1. New Beginnings

Alternate Infatuation

Sequel to Alternate Existence. _We all know that certain people are simply destined to be together. When Syd finally gets out of the life of espionage she was drawn into at sixteen, how will she find her own destiny? (S/V, of course! And I've brought back Jeffrey…I love his character too much to leave him out!)_

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Author does not own most of these characters. Said author does not wish to be sued.

A/N: I'm sure ya'll are all gonna love this, and I'm already playing with ideas for a third part to this story!

* * *

The CIA had offered her a generous position, of course. But that wasn't what she wanted. It never had been.

The KGB was finally gone, all but a few scattered agents. Unfortunately, her mother and Khasinau were among those who had escaped during the CIA's takedown. She'd never forget the look of combined agony and admiration on her mother's face when she'd realized her daughter was a double agent, but that didn't matter much now. The end of the KGB meant, for Sydney and for fellow double Agent Calvin Denosivich, the end of an espionage career. Sydney was ready.

All through her affiliation with the CIA and the KGB, she'd insisted on attending school. First high school, then college. At twenty-six, Sydney was now a much sought-after highly trained computer technician and programmer, a talent that had made her CIA counter missions easier on several occasions.

That's all behind me now, she remembered as she fingered the key to her new apartment. Every record of her existence at the CIA had been sealed tight, and now she had a shot at the kind of normal life she hadn't known since she was sixteen. The LA computer company had offered her a job which she had quickly accepted, since it would put her closer to her father. They had made little to no progress in their relationship in the past six years or so, but Sydney hoped that with only one of them working for an employer that sent them to all ends of the earth and back, they might finally have a chance to get closer.

Besides, the position was good. Very prestigious, something her former job had not allowed much of. It was, to her mind, a miracle that a company at the other end of the nation had even heard of her, let alone had wanted her to work for them.

Sydney pulled her new key out of her pocket and pushed open the door of her cushy LA apartment her company had arranged for her. It was exhilarating, the freedom. No bugs, no handlers, no cameras, no tails, no stealth devices.

Unconsciously, Sydney's right hand moved to the chain at her neck. Only when her fingers closed on empty air did she realize she missed her silver locket. It had been so much a part of her for…God, ten years now. She'd buy some kind of necklace soon. It wasn't that she missed the hidden switch in the locket; the chain had simply become a source of reassurance and confidence during all those years.

God. _Ten years. _Such a huge chunk of her life. Almost half, really.

She shook her head and scanned her apartment, from the fluffy red sofa, to the plush beige carpet, to the gleaming kitchen, a half smile on her face. She was just beginning now. A real job should be a snap after what she'd done for an after school job.

* * *

Sydney was, after all the training she'd had, an outward epitome of confidence. Really, though, she was nervous as hell. Despite all of her excellent training, and all of her necessary skill of reading people, she'd never held down what she termed a real job; every aspect of it was _sur_real.

Her new boss met her before she could get out of the entryway to the office building.

"Miss Bristow?" the man asked warmly. "I'm Robert Morris, we spoke on the phone?"

"Right," Sydney said, forcing a convincing smile. "I'm very happy to accept your offer. This seems to be an exceptional company."

"Yes, Lothair Technologies is great, and wonderful to work for. Superior pay. Now, would you like me to find someone to show you around, or would you like me to show you to your office? I'm sure you'll want to get it equipped to your satisfaction," Morris offered.

The man's honest exuberance quickly dispelled the worst of Sydney's nerves.

"I think I'll take a rain check on the tour," she said. "I'm sure my office is adequately equipped, but I guess I do need to get things set up." Her smile was genuine now. "Thank you, Mr. Morris," she offered as he showed her the elaborate office space.

"Call me Rob," he said quickly. "We so rarely deal with clients in this department that we've become pretty informal most of the time."

"Thank you, then, Rob," Sydney said. "What all is included in this department?"

"We're mostly programs," he said smoothly, as if he'd done it a hundred times before. "We create every aspect of a program except the marketing campaign. In our spare time, we do a little advancing technology. You know, faster CD-ROM drives, smaller hard drives for more information. Another area of your expertise, I understand?"

Sydney smiled faintly.

"I've done mostly programming," she admitted. _And some high class hacking, _she added mentally.

As Robert Morris bid her, Sydney left the office building for lunch at noon and walked up the street two blocks toward the little restaurant she'd noticed earlier. As she walked, she continually glanced around her, partly out of habit and partially because she couldn't quite understand how LA could look almost identical to New York but have such a different feel to it. Both had the pulsing undertow of any city, but to Sydney, LA felt more peaceful than anywhere she'd ever been.

She knew the CIA building was up the street the other direction, but she didn't care. She was through with that phase of her life, and she'd never go back. Nothing could make her give up her real life again.

Suddenly, her steady step slowed as her eyes rested on a man in a gray suit across the busy street, for no reason. Then he turned toward her, and their eyes locked. Even across the street and between speeding cars she could make out the deep green color of his eyes that brightened even as they stared at each other. She felt a strange connection to him.

A city bus passed between them, and then she could no longer locate him among the throngs of people on the sidewalk at lunchtime.

The man reminded her of someone. Someone…_the Green-eyed Suit._ She smiled softly, remembering a time before she's had the childhood innocence that allowed her to believe in love at first sight stripped away.

But, she thought, her smile fading, what were the odds of some stranger on the street being her Green-eyed Suit, a man she'd seen once as a teenager, whose name she didn't even know. In a city this size, what were the odds she'd even ever see the stranger again?

* * *

Vaughn slowed his step imperceptivity, feeling somebody's eyes on him. Instinctively his eyes darkened as he tensed, expecting to find some threat to him. Instead, across the street the most amazing woman he'd ever seen was staring at him. She wore a navy blazer and pinstriped navy pants, and her hair was twisted into a perfect chignon. A business woman, then.

He was surprised that she continued to stare boldly at him, as if mesmerized. There was something in that brown-eyed gaze that was so familiar, something about that shy, furtive gaze…

What was he about? The woman was staring openly at him, nothing furtive about it!

He was losing it. He'd been working too hard lately, that was all. He'd take Saturday off and spend some time on himself. He hadn't called his mother in France in months.

Until then, though, he had to snap out of this fog those brown eyes had zapped into his brain. He was going to be late getting back to the CIA from lunch anyway, and if he wanted a day off he had work to do.

* * *

So, what do ya'll think? I bet ya'll can't guess how they meet again! This is gonna be so much fun! 


	2. Unexpected Contact

Alternate Infatuation

Sequel to Alternate Existence. _We all know that certain people are simply destined to be together. When Syd finally gets out of the life of espionage she was drawn into at sixteen, how will she find her own destiny?_

Chapter 2: Unexpected Contact

Disclaimer: Author does not own most of these characters. Said author does not wish to be sued. However, Jeffrey is all _mine_!

A/N: We're rollin' now! Prepare to be amazed!

A/N: No, Lothair Technologies is not another SD-6 thing! But I promise SD-6 is coming up in a big way!

* * *

Arvin Sloane paced pointedly back and forth, a palm-sized clicker in his hand. Marcus Dixon and five other agents circled the table, waiting for Sloane to begin.

"As you all know, we have recently acquired a Rambaldi document known as the Prophecy." He pressed a button, and a grainy ink sketch appeared on the screen. "The analysis department has finished decoding the text of the document, and they believe this woman, Sydney Bristow, is the only woman that possesses somewhere in her mental recesses a program code that will unlock an artifact we've yet to even discover."

Sloane slid six identical manila files across the table.

"Your mission is to apprehend Sydney Bristow and bring her in. I'll question her then."

Dixon flipped open his file to see a more recently taken picture of Bristow.

"Doesn't look like she'd pack much of a punch," he commented.

"She's a computer programmer at Lothair Technologies," Sloane said. Our surveillance team found nothing to indicate that she might be a problem. She should be a vacation for you, Agent Dixon."

Dixon nodded slowly, studying his file.

"We'll bring her in, sir."

* * *

Sydney slipped comfortably into her apartment, content with what would soon become just another day. The red light on her answering machine was blinking, and as she dropped her bag and keys on the counter she pressed PLAY. Jeffrey's voice filled the room. It had been too long since she'd seen Jeffrey; it hadn't been since he'd gotten his executive position at that stock company in Chicago.

"Hey baby! I got your number from information, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised that your not home. Never were one to sit still, were you? Well, I hope you're settled in all right. I can't get away during the week, but I want to come see you soon. Call me, okay?"

Sydney smiled at the message. Even with all the high-class tendencies Jeffrey had picked up, he still somehow managed to sound earnest. Jeffrey hated when she told him that. Just like he hated when anyone but her called him Jeffrey. Among his friends, he was Jeff Lexington, successful serious businessman.

But he was still her Jeffrey. Her one constant that had survived from the time she was ten until the present.

Her thoughts wondered to her new job. She loved it; it was so peaceful and calm and _normal._

She loved most of all the new openness available to her in her relationships, especially with Jeffrey. Hell, he was it. She had missed for years the openness they'd shared when they were together, but long distance any real exchange of information was too risky.

She loved her new job.

"Nothing will take this away from me," she said aloud.

* * *

It was early on a crisp, cool LA morning. Dixon could almost smell the upcoming height of autumn above the musty, closed in smell of the surveillance van his team was crammed into until such a time as Bristow made a move. Then they could move out into the damp, gloomy parking garage next to Bristow's apartment complex.

Dixon saw the woman on the screen even before the tech guy alerted him.

"Target moving the range," the techie said quietly.

"Move!" Dixon said, the first to climb silently from the back of the van.

He and the others moved stealthily between cars until they nearly surrounded Bristow's car. As she moved between her car and the dark blue sedan next to it a couple of agents moved in to complete the circle.

Dixon slipped up behind her, a cloth doused in chloroform in his hand. Before he could hook his arm around Bristow, she threw an elbow back and caught him in the stomach. He grunted at the unexpected contact, and the cloth slipped from his grasp.

Sydney spun to see her attacker, throwing a punch as she did. Dixon anticipated her this time, and he threw up his arm to deflect the shot. Sydney was thrown off balance with the force of her own momentum, and Dixon landed a blow to the back of her neck. Seeing double--or may be triple--now, Sydney swung wildly, but Dixon deflected anything that came within range and finally got in a shot to the side of her head that caused her to droop against the blue sedan.

Her formerly neat hair had come loose in the struggle and Dixon failed to notice the black hair clip fall to the cement floor as he supported her limp weight.

"Get the car," he said needlessly to an agent who'd already picked up Bristow's key ring.

* * *

By noon that day, Robert Morris gave in and put in a call to the police. Sydney Bristow had not struck him as a neglectful woman, and he was an accurate judge of character. The police wouldn't do anything this soon, but he wanted to at least call their attention to her absence.

"LAPD," a female voice answered after two rings.

"I'd like to report a possible missing person," Morris said.

"Possible missing person, sir?"

"A missing person, then," he said, keeping his voice calm. Why couldn't the cops at least employ _intelligent_ human beings?

"Your name, sir?"

"Robert Morris."

"The missing person's name?"

"Sydney Bristow."

"Relation to the missing person?"

"I'm her boss."

"Length of time missing?"

Hell, it sounded like this chick was reading verbatim from a questionnaire!

"She didn't report for work this morning."

"Sir, you can't file a missing persons report until the person in question has gone unaccounted for at least 48 hours."

"I know that…"

"Call back when the person…"

"Hold on a minute!" Morris growled. "Can't I file a suspected fowl play report, or some other incident report? This is not like Miss Bristow."

"Sir, when your miss Bristow has been missing for 48 hours, you can call us then," the woman said haughtily. A definite click came through the line.

Furious, Morris slammed the phone down so hard it bounced out of the cradle and he had to hang it up again.

He'd just been hung up on by the friggin' _police.

* * *

_

Hehe…we all know the best Alias fics have Sydney kicking ass! It's just not _good_ if she doesn't!

Review please, I update faster when I think people are actually _reading _my work!


	3. Self Induced Waterworks

Alternate Infatuation

Sequel to Alternate Existence. _We all know that certain people are simply destined to be together. When Syd finally gets out of the life of espionage she was drawn into at sixteen, how will she find her own destiny?_

Chapter 3: Self Induced Waterworks

Disclaimer: Author does not own most of these characters. Said author does not wish to be sued. However, Jeffrey is all _mine_! This is also _my_ original plot, and if anything resembling it ever shows up on Alias, _I'm_ suing!

A/N: Please don't shoot me…

* * *

Agent Michael Vaughn stepped into the director's office, wondering what new life-threatening chore the man had concocted for him. Not that he was quite so bitter. He'd just become cynical, and much more immune to the jittery variety of nerves.

"Agent Vaughn," the director said, gesturing to a seat. "You're familiar with SD-6, I believe."

"Yes sir."

"They've acquired some unknown intel. That intel led them to kidnap a programmer. We don't even have a name, just that the programmer is believed to be a key of some sort."

"Why do they want a programmer?"

"Honestly, Agent Vaughn, we have no idea. At this point, we don't even know enough to be sure they want her for her programming abilities. The communication we intercepted told us only that the programmer was a woman, and they've got her."

"And I have to get her out," Vaughn guessed.

"Hopefully she'll be able to tell us what SD-6 wants," the director nodded.

* * *

Sydney shifted slightly in the hard metal chair to get a better view of the bare concrete room. The only window was high and small and crossed by bars so thick only narrow stripes of light landed on the floor. A single naked bulb hung over her head and gave off a dim light.

Her hands were tied behind her and her legs tied to the painfully angled legs of the chair. She didn't need a mirror to know her hair was wild and that her eyes glowed with hatred.

What made it all that much worse was that she didn't hate these people because they were holding her captive. Well, not _just_ for that reason. She hated the men all around her because they'd dragged her violently back into the life she was trying so hard to outrun.

Even knowing exactly what her situation was, Sydney consciously hesitated to play super spy again. She was here, not as Lina Derevko, but as Sydney Bristow. Sydney Bristow was _not_ the spy.

Now, finally, she realized, when she least wanted it, she'd resigned her two personas into one. She couldn't help but do what spies do, even if she wasn't really predisposed to like the idea of a slow painful death.

The man who'd been called Sloane by the others walked back in, holding a photocopy of something. Without preamble he began to read.

"The woman here depicted will possess unseen marks, signs that she will bring forth my works." HE turned the paper where she could see the old ink sketch of a woman who looked very much like herself. He continued, not looking at the paper now, but rather at her. "She will wield ultimate power, unto utter desolation."

He paused again, this time watching her with a smirk that might have been meant to be a smile.

"You will, Sydney."

Sydney glared at him.

"I don't know why you brought me here," she growled. "Or who the hell you think I am, or what you think I have, but you're not getting anything from me."

Sloane merely smiled, that curve of his thin lips that held no humor, and walked out, shutting the door firmly and leaving her alone with her own thoughts again.

* * *

Vaughn sprinted up the hall, his trained feet barely making a sound against the white tiled floor. The two men guarding the door he sought entrance to both drew their guns, but they were at a distinct disadvantage; he anticipated their presence, but they'd had little warning of his. They fell heavily and without a sound.

To Vaughn's surprise, the door wasn't locked. _Cocky sons of bitches,_ he thought.

He burst in, looking first for more guards. Finding none, he met the eyes of the furious woman bound to the chair. He saw the hate glowing from those dark eyes, then saw recognition lighten then even as he realized who the eyes belonged to.

"You!" he snapped before he could think.

She smiled at him ironically.

Vaughn moved deftly to untie the woman's hands from behind her back. It took him a few moments to register that the tangle of rope did not hold her; she held it.

"If you're here to extract me," she began sarcastically, turning to face him and releasing the rope. "I suggest you help me with my feet."

Between them, it took only moments to free her. They jogged together out into the hall, Vaughn wondering how well his escapee could keep up.

Before he had a chance to react, a man suddenly materialized behind him and held a gun to his head, shouting something in what might have been Swahili.

The brown eyed escape artist went all to pieces at the sight of the gun pressed against his temple. She gasped and began to sob and plead and babble incoherently, but the guard ignored her. Vaughn did too, focusing all of his mental energy not into figuring out the unknown language, but into getting the gun away from his captor.

All of a sudden, a leg came flying by his ear, and he heard the gun skitter across the floor. A blur flashed by his face, and the man behind him dropped to the ground with a shocked silence.

Vaughn turned to look at the wild haired woman standing next to him. He'd never even noticed her move closer. She was dry-eyed and composed now, though her self induced waterworks had left her face tear streaked, and was clearly waiting for him to collect his thoroughly scattered wits.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked.

She only gave him a half-hearted cynical smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

Yay!

Review please!


	4. Today It's Probably Lina

Alternate Infatuation

Sequel to Alternate Existence. _We all know that certain people are simply destined to be together. When Syd finally gets out of the life of espionage she was drawn into at sixteen, how will she find her own destiny?_

Chapter 4: Today It's Probably Lina

Disclaimer: Author does not own most of these characters. Said author does not wish to be sued. However, Jeffrey is all _mine_! This is also _my_ original plot, and if anything resembling it ever shows up on Alias, _I'm_ suing!

* * *

Another building. Another interrogation. Another day.

At least it's sans the ropes this time, Sydney thought, absently rubbing her rope burned wrists.

Her rescuer had loaded her up into the back of a van to bring her to their present location. He'd slipped her in a back entrance before she'd been able to place her surroundings.

Now the green-eyed man had her locked in an interrogation room, firing questions at her. Vaughn, the driver of the van had called him. She wasn't answering one damn question until she saw some proof that this _was_ the CIA.

Vaughn leaned down, both palms flat on the table now.

"What is you name?" he bit out for the dozenth time.

"Name? You want my name?" she said, adopting an authentic Russian accent. "Today it's probably Lina. It's been one of those days, you know?"

"Good God, woman, I'm _CIA_! What is wrong with you?" Vaughn burst out, pacing to the wall and back restlessly.

"Oh, good! I've heard _that_ one before!" she spit back sarcastically.

Frustration made Vaughn fumble for a moment before he grasped his CIA identification and threw it down on the table.

Vaughn took a moment to collect his thoughts, then leaned over that table, over her. As if to intimidate. Sydney didn't flinch.

"Let me get this straight. You are a civilian. You were kidnapped by a hostile agency. I saved you…"

"I was doing just fine on my own," she retorted. "In fact, _I_ saved _you_."

"Fine," Vaughn snapped. "I came to extract you. Now you don't believe I'm CIA."

"IDs can be faked, and very effectively. Prove it."

Sydney had barely gotten the words out when a key clicked and the door flew open.

"Sydney Bristow!" Kendall barked. "What in the hell did you _do_?"

"You _know _her?" Vaughn growled. A flash of a memory assaulted him, of the awkward resolve of one sixteen year old. "Wait, _Sydney Bristow_?"

Kendall ignored Vaughn and looked at Sydney, a rare brief smile playing across his face.

"I see you've been giving Agent Vaughn a hard time," he said approvingly. "Do you believe him now?"

Sydney shot him a look, then chose to ignore the question. She frowned.

"What am I doing here? This is exactly what I wanted out of, Kendall. Tell me what I'm doing here," she demanded.

Kendall shook his head and gave her a stern look, one she'd long since grown immune to. Not since she was barely twenty had she ever been intimidated by Kendall.

"Talk to Vaughn," he ordered simply. Then he turned to Vaughn, who obviously still felt the pressure of Kendall's gaze. "Then _you_ talk to _her_. Everything," he added, then left them alone again to figure out how to proceed, now that their shield of animosity had been yanked away, and each knew exactly who the other was.

* * *

Hehe! I love the banter, don't you? I mean, can you not see that actually happening?

Oh, for those of you that may be lost, or may have forgotten, Kendall is not the director, in the previous story he was Sydney's CIA handler. Just a reminder…don't want ya'll picturing an angry bald man in place of the mysterious director I've neglected to characterize in any way, shape, or form because he is _completely_ unimportant to my plot.

Review, please!


	5. Fire And Ice

Alternate Infatuation

Sequel to Alternate Existence. _We all know that certain people are simply destined to be together. When Syd finally gets out of the life of espionage she was drawn into at sixteen, how will she find her own destiny?_

Chapter 5: Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: Author does not own most of these characters. Said author does not wish to be sued. However, Jeffrey is all _mine_! This is also _my_ original plot, and if anything resembling it ever shows up on Alias, _I'm_ suing!

* * *

Vaughn paced his office, trying to just shut off his mind for an instant. He'd been locked in that interrogation room with Sydney Bristow for hours on end, until she had told him her story and he'd told her everything they knew: SD-6 had taken Sydney because of some new Rambaldi prophecy. The whole time, after the security of argument had been rudely stripped away, there had been some nearly explosive element present that made the air between them sizzle with tension.

With a start that mad him stop dead in his tracks, he realized that that element was familiar. It had been there, in some measure, even when Sydney had been a child. God, what kind of person did that make him?

He'd been attracted to her, there was no question about that but she was just too young for him, that was it.

* * *

Sydney curled up on the fluffy red couch, clad in old jeans and an oversized T-shirt, trying to think clearly.

She'd already called Rob and given him the cover the CIA had sanctioned and backed. She'd been in a car accident, and she'd been hysterical. The doctor had given her sedatives, and her father had stayed with her. She'd been out of it for days, and had called the first chance she'd gotten. The story accounted for the ugly bruises SD-6's team had given her, and Rob had been wonderfully receptive to her story, telling her how glad he was that she was all right.

Her thoughts quickly strayed to the more interesting topic of her time with her Green-eyed Suit. The chemistry between them was amazing. There was some definite potential there.

She sighed, depression threatening to overtake her. Agent Vaughn had reciprocated the attraction, she thought, but he was unwilling and fought it. She'd been kidnapped, held captive, and saved an agent's ass while he thought she was a pitiful woman who couldn't keep herself together. She'd lied to the man she'd worked for for one day.

She rose, about to light into the gallon carton of chocolate ice cream in the freezer, when a loud knock sounded on the door. With another sigh, Sydney diverted her path to the door instead of the kitchen.

Sydney cracked open the door, then laughed and launched herself at the figure outside her door.

"Jeffrey!" she squealed, her mood instantly taking a turn for the better. "I didn't know you were coming!" She grabbed up the overnight bag he'd dropped when she'd hugged him. "Come on, get in here."

Jeffrey noticed the bruises on his friend's face and wrists immediately.

"Syd, what happened?" he gasped, grabbing her arm to keep her from turning away.

"I…was kidnapped," she said slowly.

"Sydney! You promised you were out of that!" He never had liked her working with the CIA.

"I was!" She sighed and then shrugged. "I am. That…it had nothing to do with my other life. It was a fluke, Jeffrey. I'm not going back."

"Syd, how? How can you be sure this was just an isolated incident?"

Sydney dropped her eyes, unable to look at him.

"Can we talk about this later?" she pleaded, dropping her guard as she could only with Jeffrey. "I've had a rough day."

"Of course," Jeffrey agreed reluctantly. "I just…I'm worried about you, Syd."

* * *

Vaughn walked nervously from the elevator, looking for apartment 324. This was business, he assured himself. He wanted to speak to her outside an official capacity. That was all.

He knocked softly. It was eight o'clock in the morning, but he didn't want any more neighbors than necessary to see him. It was merely habit.

A man in low-slung jeans--and nothing else--answered the door.

"Sorry," Vaughn said quickly. "I was looking for Sydney Bristow."

"You've got the right place," the man assured, a friendly grin on his face. He turned and yelled back into the apartment. "Hey, Syd!"

Vaughn stepped back, inexplicably hurt.

"No, never mind. I'll just…I'll catch her later."

He walked off at a fast gait.

Sydney came out of the bedroom in another pair of jeans and a blue fitted t-shirt.

"What do you want?" she asked Jeffrey, her tone one of familiar mild annoyance. "I was just in the next room. You didn't have to scream."

"There was some guy at the door." Jeff shrugged. "He left, said he'd catch you later."

Sydney moved and caught the door in one hand before Jeffrey swung it shut, then gasped when she recognized the back stalking steadily away form her, nearly to the elevator at the other end of the hall already.

She took off at a sprint down the carpeted hall. Vaughn gave her a cold look as the doors slid closed. Vaughn did not appear in the least concerned that she would catch the elevator. Sure enough, his icy green eyes disappeared behind the metal slabs.

Without even breaking stride, Sydney bolted down the stairs. She was waiting when the elevator opened in the lobby and Vaughn walked out. Other than breathing a little heavily, she looked quite smug.

She wanted to yell out, to tell him that Jeffrey wasn't who he'd assumed him to be, but for some reason all that came out when she opened her mouth was, "You were looking for me, Agent Vaughn?"

"I came to speak with you," Vaughn said coolly. "I found you were occupied."

He tried to walk past her but she blocked him.

"You're angry because you found a man in my apartment," Sydney said, a slight smile escaping.

"A half dressed man," Vaughn said heatedly before he could check himself.

"Vaughn, it's not what you think. Jeffrey and I aren't involved. He's been my best friend since we were kids," she explained. "He stayed with me because he came from Chicago to see me."

"And nobody objects to that arrangement?" Vaughn asked pointedly.

Sydney touched his arm, then tried to ignore the electric shock that raced up her arm.

"Actually, Jeff has a girlfriend in Chicago who knows exactly where he is," she laughed, and was glad to see Vaughn's eyes lose their icy tint.

Vaughn glanced around uncomfortably.

"I look like an idiot right now," he said, mocking himself before she could do it. A defensive habit he'd never quite overcome.

"Why are you here, anyway?" she asked, awkward now that they'd covered all topics in the immediate vicinity.

"Uh…" Vaughn shrugged and met her eyes. "I'm not really sure. I just…ended up here."

"Really." A teasing grin played across her face.

"Uh, yeah. I had today off, and I was just driving around…" _I'm babbling…_ "…And I thought since I was in the neighborhood, I should come by and see if you were okay…"

"You still think I'm an incompetent computer programmer, don't you?" She was only half joking.

"No, Sydney…I mean, Miss Bristow, I was only…"

"Stop." She held up a hand. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Uh, well, not right now…"

"How about an early lunch?"

He opened his mouth to ask if she was asking him for a date, but she spoke again.

"There are some things you should know," she said. "Before you get into trouble." She toyed absently with a silver heart-shaped locket around her neck.

Finally Vaughn nodded.

"When and where?"

"10:00, the Italian place on 34th?"

"I'll be there."

Vaughn meant to walk away, but Sydney had continued to play with her locket, her fingers compulsively clicking it open and closed. Suddenly she stopped and dropped her hand to her side, and Vaughn realized she'd caught him watching her.

"I'll see you there," Sydney said quickly, moving toward the elevator and watching Vaughn watch her until the metal doors hid her from his view.

Sydney felt a self-consciousness now she'd rarely experienced before. Other than four men in the CIA that she'd worked with--of them, one was her father, another a second double agent, and another the director--she'd never shared details of her secret life with anyone but Jeffrey, and she couldn't even tell him everything. There'd been nights when she was a kid that he'd found her in the basement laundry room sobbing hysterically and shaking like a leaf, and she hadn't been able to tell him anything.

But that was exactly what she planned to tell Agent Vaughn. Only to make him see her as his equal, she assured herself.

* * *

I know, I know, I'm a big one for the self-denial angst, but I can't help it. To me, understanding and even feeling how characters are second and triple guessing themselves makes the story! Now, you be a good little reader and review while I go edit the next chapter to make it a little more substantial, 'kay? 


	6. It's All Who You Know

Alternate Infatuation

Sequel to Alternate Existence. _We all know that certain people are simply destined to be together. When Syd finally gets out of the life of espionage she was drawn into at sixteen, how will she find her own destiny?_

Chapter 6: It's All Who You Know

Disclaimer: Author does not own most of these characters. Said author does not wish to be sued. However, Jeffrey is all _mine_! This is also _my_ original plot, and if anything resembling it ever shows up on Alias, _I'm_ suing!

A/N: In the flying paper ball world of reviews, I have miraculously not been hit in the side of the head with too many during the course of this story. However, two from the last chapter caught me square in the face, and I have to respond to them.

S: Ew! Ewewewewew! No, none of that! I can't believe I'm even acknowledging that idea with a reaction! I willabsolutely NOT be using any of that...anything you may have interpreted as all that was only meant to show how casual they are with each other...ya know, no pretences and such...

Eyghon: Glad to see you again! This story is entirely hard core S/V fluff, but stay tuned! I'm currently laying out chapters for a third story, which currently sports the working title of Alternate End (which I don't like...), and all the Irina-Khasinou crap that I don't want to deal with will be in that one.

Okay. Now back to the regularly scheduled programing.

* * *

Agent Kendall stood across the desk form the director, who stood as Kendall closed the door. 

"I gave her the locket back," Kendall said.

"Do you think she'll need it?"

"SD-6 will come back, and this time they'll be better prepared. She'll need it."

"That friend of hers, Lexington. He'll notice. She admitted when she resigned that he knew about it." The director's voice held a sense of foreboding not lost on Kendall.

"She won't come back."

"She will if SD-6 gets a hold of her a second time."

* * *

"So you speak Italian," Sydney said in polite admiration after Vaughn ordered in perfect grammar from the menu. 

"As do you," he replied. "That shouldn't surprise me, should it."

"No. Nor should it surprise you if I speak Russian, or Romanian, or Chinese, Agent Vaughn."

The cheerful banter had serious undertones, but they both pointedly ignored them for a long time, managing to converse on more normal issues.

When the delicious looking pasta plates were served, Sydney tugged her locket from beneath her shirt. She played with it for a moment, then activated it and looked up at Vaughn with a half smile.

"Do you remember this locket, Agent Vaughn? You should. I was sixteen, naïve, and helpless. That was the first and only time we ever saw each other. You didn't see me later, after I'd spent a few long sleepless nights in the basement because of some horrible thing I'd had to do, or because I'd shot a man, or because they'd trained me in the water tank for the first time and I was scared senseless. I couldn't stay helpless. I _had_ to learn fast, to be the best. I had to fool and lie to my own mother on a daily basis, who's now somewhere on this planet armed with the knowledge that I betrayed her. I'm not a helpless teenager any more, Vaughn, not for a very long time, and I won't let you look at me like I am."

There was a tense pause, and Vaughn watched as Sydney's eyes changed in a way that changed the very inflection of her next words.

"I'm an adult," she said, confidence filling her words. "Capable of making adult decisions."

Vaughn swallowed compulsively, trying to get his rebellious heart to wrap around the fact that this woman was way too young for him. He unconsciously leaned forward, and so did she, until an image of a defiant sixteen year old imposed itself over the present.

He sat back abruptly, pulling away his hands, which he hadn't realized lay over hers on the table.

"Sydney, we can't do this. Work and…and anything else never works," he protested as if she'd seduced him into that restaurant.

"I'm not your job any more, Agent Vaughn." Sydney was horrified by the sultry sound of her own voice, when she had, until that moment, been utterly insolent. "I'm not your job, but you're still here now," she said, an irresistible wanton smile playing across her features.

* * *

So few things to pack, really. It only reminded him that now that his friend had time for him, he had little time for her. He wished he could stay indefinitely. He and Sydney had talked for hours the night before, just like they had as kids. He wanted to get back to Chicago to see Misty before Monday, but as much as he felt for her she only knew who he was now, not who he'd been before or how he'd gotten here. That was special to him and Sydney, that knowledge of the past. 

Jeffrey tossed one last shirt into the suitcase and reached to close it, but he found himself immobilized. An arm, he realized, had snaked out of nowhere around his neck. His neck! He couldn't breathe! Air! God, no! Who the…

"Dammit, Syd!" he wheezed right before he blacked out, knowing this unforeseen attack had something to do with his best friend.

When he woke up later, he was tied to a metal chair that appeared to be bolted to the floor.

"Who the hell are you?!?" he'd screamed at the first being he saw, who walked through the thick metal door and closed it tightly behind him.

Probably soundproof, Jeff thought glumly.

The man that smirked back at him had a ragged look about his clean-shaven face, as if he hadn't slept in a week, but his every move spoke of an acute awareness. A man who feared nothing and anticipated everything.

"Who I am," he said distinctly, his voice a low almost growl. "Does not matter. All that matters here is who you know."

Sydney was clearly the one the man referred to, but Jeffrey had seen enough spy movies not to be completely naïve. He'd give them hell, and not a damn thing they could use.

"I know no one of importance to _you_," he snapped.

An unexpected blow hit the side of his head, and his head snapped back with the force of the whack. He gritted his teeth against the pain exploding like fireworks in his head.

"I have all night," the man said, his voice calm and unruffled and infuriating, with an undertow of pure malice. "You, however, may not last that long."

* * *

Oh, poor Jeffy! I hate to do that to him, but it's so Sloane-like that I couldn't _not_ do it! 


	7. Clearance

Alternate Infatuation

Sequel to Alternate Existence. _We all know that certain people are simply destined to be together. When Syd finally gets out of the life of espionage she was drawn into at sixteen, how will she find her own destiny?_

Chapter 7: Clearance

Disclaimer: Author does not own most of these characters. Said author does not wish to be sued. However, Jeffrey is all _mine_! This is also _my_ original plot, and if anything resembling it ever shows up on Alias, _I'm_ suing!

* * *

The atmosphere as Vaughn walked with Sydney to her door was one of reckless abandon. Vaughn could no longer hear _she's too young_ bouncing around in his head, and Sydney was more that willing to give herself over to the comfortable tone he unconsciously set.

"I enjoyed this," Sydney murmured as she paused outside her door, trying to gauge how open Vaughn might be to suggestions of further companionship.

"Me too," Vaughn said in a low voice. He wasn't sure what to do now, with Sydney looking at him with that expression of complete contentment.

He nervously reached out and took her keys from her hand. He kept his eyes on hers as he unlocked her door and saw excitement there, and when disappointment appeared he felt like his heart had dropped like a stone into his stomach.

"Jeff's still here," Sydney said, her voice regretful.

The sting of rejection quickly eased into the ache of disappointment, and he forced a smile and handed Sydney her keys after pushing her door open.

"Another time, then," he said, leaning over painfully slowly to brush a light kiss across her lips.

Sydney closed her eyes, savoring the electric feel that spread like five through her entire body, paralyzing her for an instant.

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes opening wide of their own accord. "Another time."

She hesitantly pushed her door open just enough to slip in, not wanting to break eye contact with Vaughn.

She smiled softly and eased the door closed.

Sydney leaned against the door for a brief moment while a broad smile spread across her face, then she danced toward the spare bedroom, suddenly unbelievably giddy and looking for Jeffrey to share in her happiness.

"Jeffrey!" she called happily. "Jeffrey, where are you? Quit playing, Jeff!"

Then she saw the suitcase flipped over on the bed, clothes spilled across the spread, which was half on the floor. The handle had been torn off of a dresser drawer, as if hit by a blunt object.

After a moment of complete panic, Sydney spun and careened through the apartment to the door.

"Vaughn!" she shouted, her voice much louder than she'd intended, causing her shout to echo in the hall.

Vaughn, almost to the elevator now, turned back, and alarm too his features when he was the fear written plainly on Sydney's face.

"Syd?" he said questioningly, already starting at a trop toward her.

"Jeffrey's gone!" Sydney gasped as he grabbed her arms, unsure she was steady.

She threw her arms outward, shaking out of his grasp.

"Why are you just standing here?!?" she demanded.

"Sydney, calm down," Vaughn said.

"No! Vaughn, Jeffrey's been kidnapped!"

More furious now at Vaughn's disbelief even than she was fearful over Jeff's disappearance, Sydney pushed Vaughn away when he tried to take hold of her arms again and stalked back inside.

"Why did I even bother?" she snapped. "You can't help me. After all that, you still can't see me as an equal!"

"No, wait!" Vaughn just caught the door before it was slammed in his face. "Syd, wait!"

Sydney spun on him.

"You leave me alone! Get out of my apartment, now! I'll find my friend myself, without any help from you!" she yelled.

"Sydney, come on, I just…what makes you think he was kidnapped?" Vaughn tried.

Sydney didn't move.

"Get out."

"Sydney, I'm sorry. Tell me, what's wrong?" Vaughn pleaded. He didn't want her mad at him, and she'd been genuinely upset about her friend. If she'd just talk to him, he could alleviate her fears.

But her eyes were hard and angry now.

"I don't need your help."

Vaughn stared, holding her gaze for a long moment. Then he stepped to the side and walked past her, further into her apartment.

"Hey!" she cried, trailing after him as he stalked around looking for any hint something was wrong. "That's my bedroom! Get out of here!"

Vaughn continued his methodical search. Sydney finally crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the doorframe to wait.

When he finished his search, he moved on to the next room--and froze in the doorway.

"This, you condescending ass hole, is the room Jeff was staying in," she said calmly, stopping a good six feet behind him.

"God, Sydney, I'm sorry," Vaughn said after a moment. "I'll go in to the CIA, and report…"

"The hell you will," Sydney snapped. "I'm going too."

"You're a civilian," he said firmly.

"I'm a former agent," she corrected, moving toward the door. "In fact, I may still have some clearance."

* * *

Poor Vaughn…he has no idea what he's gotten himself into! What _will_ he do? 


	8. Pull Rank

Alternate Infatuation

Sequel to Alternate Existence. _We all know that certain people are simply destined to be together. When Syd finally gets out of the life of espionage she was drawn into at sixteen, how will she find her own destiny?_

Chapter 8: Pull Rank

Disclaimer: Author does not own most of these characters. Said author does not wish to be sued. However, Jeffrey is all _mine_! This is also _my_ original plot, and if anything resembling it ever shows up on Alias, _I'm_ suing!

* * *

By a stroke of pure chance, Jack was in the director's office when Vaughn's call came in that Sydney's friend had been taken. The director, being a discreet man by nature, let Jack discover little else, but Jack doubted the director knew what he wanted to know: what did Sydney plan to do about her friend's capture and the people that had broken up her life again? 

His daughter had managed quite successfully to avoid him thus far, although it was probably not a result of conscious thought, but rather a lack thereof all around. Jack knew and admitted to himself that he'd made very little effort to seek Sydney out.

Now her childhood friend had been captured by people who were enemies of the state, not to mention on his daughter's personal shit list for screwing up her life again.

Jack had long suspected that Jeffrey Lexington had been the only constant in his daughter's life. He knew very well that if someone didn't find him soon, he'd be dead. Jack wasn't even vaguely aware of his daughter's current frame of mind, but there was no doubt in his mind that she'd snap if she lost Jeffrey. What that would entail, he had no idea, but it wouldn't be good. And it would definitely be dangerous.

* * *

As they'd walked into the CIA building, Vaughn had kept a hand on her arm as if restraining her, but at the time Sydney had deemed it pointless to make a scene. He'd marched her straight into this damn interrogation room and locked her in alone before she'd realized his intentions. When he'd some back, it had taken them all of thirty seconds to jump heedlessly into the deep end of a heated argument. 

"You will be no where near any op that may or may not be sanctioned! It is completely against protocol!"

"I am not just any civilian off the street! I was an agent until _two weeks _ago, and my clearance has not been fully revoked! You cannot keep me away from this!"

"Don't pull rank with me! You're what, twenty five? You're practically still a kid! You know what kids are in this field office?!? Rookies!"

"You know damn well that I'm no rookie! The very fact that I'm alive to tell you about it proves it!"

Vaughn began to pace back and forth while Sydney pointedly remained motionless, her stance tense and showing she clearly would like to strangle him. He wanted to help her, because for some reason he was innately attracted to this hot-headed woman. But his eyes couldn't see a highly trained former double agent. He saw an innocent young woman that he couldn't allow any where near SD-6.

The door swung inward suddenly, and Jack appeared in the room. He met Sydney's eyes, then reached out and touched a button on his watch.

"We have two minutes," he announced. "I found the facility where Jeffrey is being held," he said to Sydney. "If we wait for this to be sanctioned, Jeffrey will be dead before we get to him. We have to get him out alone."

Sydney gaped at her father's bluntness, and Vaughn recovered after a moment's shocked pause.

"Are you crazy, Bristow?" he demanded.

Jack turned to Vaughn calmly.

"If we wait on the CIA, Jeffrey will be dead, and you know it, Agent Vaughn. You think you're helping my daughter by keeping her here. You really want to help, you will help her save her friend," Jack said with authority.

For the first time since she'd discovered ten years ago that he was still alive, Sydney appreciated her father's tone that left no room for argument.

* * *

Yay, lotsa rogue agents! Vaughn just seems hotter when he's going rogue, doesn't he? 


	9. Forms of Exotic Torture

Alternate Infatuation

Sequel to Alternate Existence. _We all know that certain people are simply destined to be together. When Syd finally gets out of the life of espionage she was drawn into at sixteen, how will she find her own destiny?_

Chapter 9: Forms of Exotic Torture

Disclaimer: Author does not own most of these characters. Said author does not wish to be sued. However, Jeffrey is all _mine_! This is also _my_ original plot, and if anything resembling it ever shows up on Alias, _I'm_ suing!

* * *

The sound of ragged panting filled his ears in the silence. He could taste the coppery feel of his own blood filling his mouth, and one of his molars was currently laying on the floor, leaving his cheek and mouth throbbing.

He was alone for the moment, but they'd be back, just like they'd been back every other time one of his torturers had left. They just came back meaner and hit harder.

Jeffery wasn't sure of the exact limits of the human body, but he knew he was nearing his limit. In a distant sort of way, he'd accepted that he wouldn't last much longer once the man called Sloane returned with another goon trained in another form of exotic torture.

A low moan reached his ears, and it took him several moments to recognize it as his own. He realized with no small amount of remorse that he wasn't strong or brave; he'd realized after an hour that he simply didn't know the kind of intimate details his captor wanted. He knew Sydney, but he knew very little about her life, or he might well have cracked. The knowledge that he couldn't tell them what they wanted anyway enticed him not to speak a word. The least he could do was _not _tell them about her years as an agent.

Even through the thick veil of pain, it was somehow appealing to make the bad guys do all this work for nothing. A loose smile formed on Jeffrey's bruised and bloody lips as Sloane strolled back in.

* * *

This was crazy. This place was swarming with guards. They'd never get in, and if they did they'd never get out.

Vaughn stealthily dodged ahead, trying to foresee any possible trouble before Sydney walked right into it, but to his chagrin Sydney stayed right with him, and Jack stayed right behind her. By some miracle, they made it up the corridor without being caught.

"In here," Jack said finally, calling them back through a door they'd already passed.

They ducked into a small uniform room, and Jack pulled appropriate sized off of hangers and tossed them to Sydney and Vaughn.

"We'll go after Jeffrey," Sydney said as she buttoned up the camo top over the snug black long sleeved tee she wore. "But we'll need a distraction." She looked to her father.

"The security system in this building is centralized in the basement. I can hack into the system and set off every alarm in the system, and they'll be running wild," Jack said.

"How long?" Sydney asked, completely and intentionally cutting off and excluding Vaughn.

"Give me three minutes. If their techs are any good, you'll have about five minutes to get Jeffrey out after the alarm sounds."

Sydney nodded and turned to Vaughn.

"We stay together," she said, a chiding note lacing her tone.

This chick definitely knew what she was doing, Vaughn realized as they emerged into the hall side by side, both adopting the stiff posture of a self-righteous guard.

"Hey, after this--you know, assuming we get out alive," Vaughn began in a low voice. "May be we can talk. You know, get a chance to explain ourselves."

"Not now," she said tersely as they turned a corner onto the hall of the room they saved for prisoners.

An instant later, the alarms went crazy. A fire alarm buzzed, another rang loudly, and yet another squawked. A door opened to their left and a burly man with a gun drawn jogged into the hallway, followed closely by a smaller, older man. Sydney caught the door with the heel of her boot and slipped quickly inside, drawing her gun in case there were more men inside.

"Syd!"

Jeffrey sported an assortment of evident injuries, featuring visibly a badly split lip, two black eyes, and a huge welt on one temple. His shirt was torn or slashed, and at the very least he probably had some broken ribs.

A gasp escaped Sydney's throat before she could stifle it, but even as shock radiated through her she was moving, kneeling, pulling out a knife, slicing ropes.

"Come on, Jeff," she finally managed as Vaughn moved to one side and she to the other and pulled Jeffrey's arms across their shoulders. "We have to move. We have to get you out of here."

Jeffrey grunted and winced, but gained his feet and allowed himself to be mostly drug out.

"God, Syd," he rasped as they paused to shove the door open. "You're still right in the middle of this damned mess!"

* * *

Yay, Jeffy's rescued and Syd showed Vaughn she's not a helpless techie! I had considered killing Jeffrey off at one point, but first of all, I couldn't bring myself to kill Syd's other best friend, and second, I've become quite attached to him; I just can't kill him! 


	10. Just The Illusions

Alternate Infatuation

Sequel to Alternate Existence. _We all know that certain people are simply destined to be together. When Syd finally gets out of the life of espionage she was drawn into at sixteen, how will she find her own destiny?_

Chapter 10: Just The Illusions

Disclaimer: Author does not own most of these characters. Said author does not wish to be sued. However, Jeffrey is all _mine_! This is also _my_ original plot, and if anything resembling it ever shows up on Alias, _I'm_ suing!

A/N: This is it! My grand finale! Well, not so grand. Not so finale, either. Since...well, read on, you'll see. This is the last chapter of Alternate Infatuation, though. Kinda dramatic...

* * *

"Jeffrey's sleeping now," Vaughn said, settling in next to Sydney on the bench as the white coated doctor disappeared back through the swinging double doors. "The doctor said he'll let us know when he wakes up." His voice was gentle, but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say now that the worst of the crisis was past.

Sydney turned her face away and blinked back tears.

"I can't keep doing this," she said softly. "I can't go through this every time I get a friend in trouble."

"Sydney, this wasn't your fault. This didn't even have anything to do with you being an agent."

Sydney turned to face him now, feeling some frantic need to make someone understand. To make _him_ understand.

"They went after Jeffrey because I got away, and they had to find another way to get to me." Her voice shook, but she couldn't help it.

Vaughn reacted more passionately than he liked right off, talking animatedly and waving his hands for emphasis.

"Oh, so if you hadn't been an agent you wouldn't have gotten away and they could have killed you and left Jeff alone?" he said harshly.

Sydney tried to return his anger, but the bluntness of his words struck her.

"Regardless, it was because of me," she said sadly, dropping her eyes and sinking despondently into her seat. "I can't even go two days without the CIA having to interfere in my life."

Vaughn twisted in his seat to look at her face.

"The agency could protect you," he reminded almost desperately.

Instantly her eyes flashed and she sprang up as if someone had just jammed a steel rod up her spine.

"I will _not _hide! _No one_ will make me cower behind an alias for the rest of my life! Not the KGB and Khasinau when I was sixteen, now not SD-6 and Sloane now, and sure as hell not anyone at the CIA."

Eventually she calmed, then a beat later returned to her seat and resumed her pose of personal disgust.

"What will you do, then?" Vaughn asked finally.

"I have to come back," she said with a half hearted shrug. "I have to have access to the means to protect my friends." She was quiet for a long moment. "After Jessie, and realizing that my mother probably knew about it all along, I never really had a choice. Just the illusions. Everybody in my life let me believe I had choices."

Vaughn moved to put his arm around her before he talked himself out of it and pulled her close. Sydney just rested her head against his solid warm chest; she didn'twant to question why it felt so right or why she seemed to need it so much jsut at that moment.

"I don't even know your first name," she said softly.

Vaughn sighed, content with the comfortable silence and reluctant to break the spell they were under.

"Michael. It's Michael."

* * *

Yep, that's all, folks! I thought it was a cute ending, and it leaves it wide open for me to put what ever I want in the third story. I can have Jeffy, or the only-mentioned-once Misty, or Weiss, or Jack, or Sloane, or Khasinau, or Irina…or any body I want! 

Review, and I promise to try to get the sequel up soon! But between Algebra II, and Spanish I, and work three or four nights a week, it might take me a while!


End file.
